1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the structure of an exercising apparatus as a rowboat; and especially to such an apparatus of which the functioning elements can be received in a housing, the pedaling portion can be folded to be hidden in the bottoms of the two sides of the housing, the base skeleton can be extended and contracted for adjustment in relation to the housing to simulate the action of rowing a boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In gradual development of science and technology as well as changing of the society, people have been getting more and more busy, and their physical health has been neglected; population now is very large, people crowd at the sites for enjoying leisure in holidays, spaces for leisure and sports are getting less sufficient, increasing of health centers surely solves part of the problem of requiring sport sites. However, health centers can not be found anywhere, and the expenditure therein is too expensive to afford for ordinary people; to purchase required exercising apparatuses directly for use in homes can not only save moneys and time, but also allows people to exercise at any time. Among a lot of exercising apparatuses, treadmills and rowing machines are both welcome by users. The design of a rowing machine allows exercising of the muscles all around a human body including the muscles of hands, feet and back etc., and especially suits medical rehabilitation, unlike a treadmill that is probable to bring harm to joints of a person. In a conventional rowing machine, it is designed to be a fixed style, the functioning elements thereof are mostly exposed, such fixed style makes occupation of large fixed spaces, and renders using and storage of it inconvenient.
In view of this, the structure of the exercising apparatus as a rowboat of the present invention is developed; it has the effect of saving space and can be more effective in obtaining the object of exercising.
An object of the present invention is to provide the structure of an exercising apparatus as a rowboat which is designed according to the requirement of users as well as the different locations to allow the length of the whole base skeleton of the apparatus to be properly adjusted.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the structure of an exercising apparatus as a rowboat of which the functioning elements can be received in a housing, the pedaling portion can be folded to be hidden in the bottoms of the two sides of the housing, so that storing and moving of the apparatus can be more convenient.
Therefore, in order to achieve the above stated objects, the structure of the exercising apparatus as a rowboat of the present invention is comprised mainly of a housing and a base skeleton; the housing includes a handle, a drawing element, a pedaling portion, a display device, a sensor and a reeling axle; the base skeleton includes two supporting rods, a seat and two base skeleton stands. When the handle is drawn backwards to move, the drawing element is moved to leave the housing and to move the reeling axle, so that part of the drawing element having been reeled in is reeled off the reeling axle; when the drawing force is stopped, the reeling axle reels back automatically to reel back the drawing element to thereby restore the drawing element and the handle to their original positions. A user can pull the handle to and fro to simulate the action of rowing a boat. The functioning elements are received in the housing, the pedaling portion can be folded to be hidden in the bottoms of the two sides of the housing, the base skeleton can be extended and contracted, so that the effect of saving space after use and the effect of exercising can be obtained.